The present invention relates generally to providing computer-calculated metrics on a mammographic image to a clinician on soft copy display (e.g., monitor of a work station) to be used by the clinician for screening or diagnostic evaluation purposes.
Currently, clinicians, such as radiologists, perform diagnostic evaluation on mammographic images by looking for particular features within the mammographic images. That is, based on review of many different types of mammographic images, a clinician can determine whether or not a mammographic image has any potentially cancerous or suspicious regions.
Accordingly, due to the highly subjective nature of the mammographic image review process, it is possible that a clinician may incorrectly diagnose a mammographic image, which can lead to grave consequences for a patient due to the misdiagnosis.